1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a ship, especially a ship with at least one sail rotor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A sail rotor is a rotating cylinder, which is positioned on a ship and driven by a motor, preferably an electric motor and thereby creates forward thrust in connection with the wind sweeping by. The physics of the sail rotors were already described by the physician Magnus and ships with such sail rotors, also called Magnus rotors existed previously, which were successfully tested in the twenties by Anton Flettner. However, this technology, for example known from DE 420840 and CH 116268, lost its importance due to the introduction of diesel motors.